


Outing

by Dancerdreams2



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Gen, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerdreams2/pseuds/Dancerdreams2
Summary: Quick beta by shisaigas@LJ. ♥  Originally written for the shiritori fic game happening at writetomyheart@LJ. Go check it out. :)





	Outing

**Author's Note:**

> Quick beta by shisaigas@LJ. ♥ Originally written for the shiritori fic game happening at writetomyheart@LJ. Go check it out. :)

“Away she goes!” Nikaido bellowed. He pulled out his telescope and pointed it at Senga, peering through it. “How’s it look, first-mate Kenpi?”  
  
“Land ho!” Senga yelled, earning a slap to the head. “Ouch! That hurt, Gaya-san!”  
  
“You’re supposed to yell that when you see that we’re approaching land, you idiot. Not when you see that we’re leaving it. Tch, Kouhai.” Fujigaya complained.  
  
“Tai-chan, why don’t you come keep me company here and leave the kouhai to their games,” Yokoo called out from where he was steering the boat.  
  
Fujigaya grumbled to himself as he made his way over to Yokoo, snatching the magazine out of Miyata’s hands. He plopped down in a chair next to Yokoo and started flipping through the magazine, while Miyata complained to Tamamori about how he was in the middle of reading Tamamori’s interview answers.  
  
Meanwhile, Senga and Nikaido had pulled pirate gear out of their bags. Senga was hopping around on one leg, an eyepatch over his right eye, while Nikaido had eyepatches over both eyes and was swinging wildly at Senga with a plastic sword.  
  
“You,” Tamamori said, looking at Miyata, “Be quiet and stop being gross. And you two,” he continued, glaring at Nikaido and Senga, “If you fall over-board, I am NOT going to jump in to save you.”  
  
“Me thinks it’s time for me beauty sleep,” Kitayama said from where he was already curled up.  
  
“Mitsu, you’re not helping...” Tamamori whined while Fujigaya made a snide comment about Kitayama needing all the help he can get.  
  
When Senga saved Nikaido from actually falling overboard and the two crashed to the floor in a fit of laughter, even Yokoo had to raise his voice, “Don’t make me turn this boat around!”


End file.
